gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary
This city has only just become safe for travel. Until five years ago, the background radiation was too deadly for extended trips into the ancient ruins. Now it is finally safe for exploration, although there is still many radioactive places. Few normal animals and plants can be found in Gary. Those that have set up home there,are new to the ruins or else have been severely effected by centuries of living in a radioactive environment. There are tales by explorers of horrid monsters, mutated beyond recognition, wandering the streets and lurking in the buildings. Compared to its pre-cataclysm size, there is very little left of Gary. However the remaining ruins are still 25 km across, larger than any post-cataclysm city. Nobody knows what treasures or dangers lurk in the ruins, waiting to be found in the cooling walls of Gary. The islands Of Gary are like any of the others on Lake Mitchgloom. They are filled with decaying and damaged buildings. The channel between the ruins and the largest island is filled with bones of the giants, their framework tops thrusting out of the water, to form a rusting steel spider web from the mainland to the island. The Township of Gary This town was set up several years ago by ten families. All of them with large families. Who were fed up with the nomadic lifestyle they had, but still wanted some sort of adventure. They settled for Gary. Over the years the town has grown and become fortified against some of the dangers that moves out of the radioactive ruins of Gary and towards the township to be fought off by the towns militia, who keep a watchful eye on the ruins from the wall and the only gate that leads into the ruins. All the guards exercise a certain amount of paranoia, to the degree that you are advised NOT to fly over the walls or gate as you are likely to be shot. A popular pastime in Gary is the Deadpool bet, where some citizens, guards and the mutated bat- Amble, all place bets on which group of explorers, adventurers and prospectors will wind up dead, injured, missing, missing one or members of their team. Amble seems to find this extremely enjoyable. Recent reports from a handful of explorers and adventurers have indicated a small frenzy of Seps in the ruins. Be advised that they are capable of burrowing through rubble with great ease, and even reinforced soft rock. No doubt a bounty will be placed by the Township,on the Seps, with the hunt being led by Ahab, a mutated dolphin. Alliances that have members here and are open about it are The Restationists and the White Hand. The Restationists are located near dead mans gate (the gate that opens into the radioactive ruins of Gary) and is run by Amble. Amble is a mutated bat with dimished sight and hearing. He wears thick lense glasses and uses a ear trumpet (although some suspect it is for show, more than anything else). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:location